thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Run
'"The Last Run" '''is the eighteenth episode of ''The British Railway Stories. It was also the final episode to be released under the current format. Plot On Boxing Day 1964, Allen sits alone in Hughes Bolckow scrapyard, talking to the audience about how he remembers his life. He remembers his first day in service and when he recieved his nameplates. He remembers when he used to pull all types of trains as well. He then tells the audience about how he misses his friends from Copley Hill, and he remembers the last time he saw them all together. Copley Hill was closing down in a few weeks time, and the engines were being transferred to other sheds. Herbert became very upset about the engines talking about the end of Copley Hill. He began to tell them that they should all remember the good times they have had at the shed. As he told the other engines about the times they have had, Allen agreed that they should make their last few weeks together good. Sir Ralph then suddenly let out a speech on how great Copley Hill is. The other engines were amazed, and they decided to do their best for Copley Hill from there on. Meanwhile, in Stratford, Stephen is on one of the sidings, apparently awaiting scrapping. His attitude towards the end of steam has changed: he is now frightened, and upset that his time has come. One of the engines next to him, who is now a stationary boiler, tells him that scrapping is better than his current work, and that sometimes, he wishes that he could just stop working altogether. When Stephen asks why he is so prepared for the end, a familiar voice reminds him that he was once like that. Stephen looks to his side, and finds Jerry the Standard 4 sitting next to him, minus his tender. Stephen tells Jerry that when he saw his classmates being cut up, he didn't want to see his class die out. Jerry says that Stephen is still a brave engine, but he also tells him that it is not the end for him. When Stephen becomes puzzled, Jerry says that he is being stored for service and that he will be moved to the sheds soon, whilst Jerry himself will move to the Works to be repaired soon. As Stephen feels a surge of happiness, Jerry tells him that eternal life is not as good as he thinks, as he will have to say goodbye to the people who have helped him as the years go by. Allen then tells the audience that Stephen was lucky, and so was he, as he got one last chance to see his friends and to pull a passenger train. He remembers that he pulled one final train to King's Cross, meeting all of his Copley Hill friends as he did so. Allen smiles happily as he has one final memory: himself with all of his friends at the yard which brought them all together: Copley Hill. Characters *Allen *Stephen *Sir Ralph *Herbert *Nigel *Geoffrey *Jerry *The Claud Hamilton *Tavish (cameo) *Scott (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *A BR Standard 9F (cameo) *A BR Class 37 (cameo) *Other LNER engines (cameo) Trivia *This is the final episode to be made using the models. *This is the only episode to have no credits, or have "The End" appear at the end of the episode. *During the scenes of Allen remembering his life, an advertisement for Tale of the Unnamed Engine and other stories is shown. Another is seen when the words "The End" appear in the final seconds of the episode. *According to Simon Martin, Scott was due to have a larger role in this episode, but this was cut due to time limits. Goofs *Jerry's funnel is said to be covered, but, actually, it is not. *Right before Allen reveals the last time he and his friends spent at Copley Hill, Arthur can be seen, his cab being the only clear part of him visible. However, the real 60525 was never sent to Hughes Bolckows Scrapyard; instead, it was sent to St. Rollox Works. Category:Episodes Category:New Episodes